Potter Than Black Volume 1
by Ninja Master
Summary: Harry leaves Voldemort's Syndicate.  Voldemort sends the Death Eaters after him.  Harry is a contactor and was one of Voldemort's best agents.  His parents were killed by contactor named Kain.  Hei gets send to London to kill Kain.  And meets Harry.
1. The Contactor Known As Dark Part 1

A black haired man stands on a building, he's wearing a black coat, black gloves, black pants

and a sliver mask with a lightning bolt. He looks up at the fake stars in the sky. 

POTTER THAN

BLACK 

Death Eaters came up the stairs and burst down the door.

'_So Tom got bored finally then?'_ thought a man to himself.

The man, Dark, turned to face them, then he took out his twin daggers. Fire quickly spread along the blades of the daggers. Dark slashed at the Death Eaters with the daggers, flames all along the blades. 

"See you later Dark", Bellatrix said. Her eyes glowing red behind her mask, her body glowed blue before disappearing, leaving behind the Death Eater robes and a mask.

"Damn, she got away" Dark cursed.

Dark looked at the dead burnt up bodies that still were in flames, their corpses burning.

Elsewhere in London.

Ron and Hermione were at a cafe.

"Harry sure has been acting weird lately"

"Yah, that's for sure" said Hermione with a sigh.

"Harry's been hanging out with that silver haired girl a lot hasn't he? You're jealous Hermione", said Ron before laughing and almost falling out of his chair.

Hermione blushed red, "Don't be stupid Ron!" she said.

As the pair of friends talked Harry walked home, on the way there he stopped at the park, Mao was lying out on a tree bush. Mao looked down at Harry and jumped to the ground.

"Death Eaters strikes again?" the cat asked.

"Hmm...They sure have Mao, Tom is getting restless." Harry sighed.

"Voldemort wasn't too happy to see his best agent leave, am I right Harry?"

"You don't know the half of it." 

They left the park towards home.

POTTER THAN

BLACK

Episode 1 the Contractor Known as Dark (Part 1)

Hei arrived in London, the Syndicate had sent him on a mission, the mission was to track down a contractor named Kain. The man Kain was a very dangerous contractor.

Bellatrix appeared in Kain's bedroom naked.

"Here's a towel" Kain said as he handed her a towel.

The woman took the towel and wrapped the towel around her body.

Kain had blue hair and dressed in a red suit with a black tie said "Voldemort is still after Dark? Voldemort never gives up once he's after someone. My dear Bellatrix, does the old man know that you're working for me?"

She laughed a cold laugh, "No and I plan on keeping it that way. I had a run in with Dark."

"You don't say, go on."

When Harry and Mao got home Yin was already asleep in bed. Mao jumped onto the couch.

"A partner of ours is in London" Mao said.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"He's the Black Reaper."

"You mean BK201?" Harry asked, as he sat down next to Mao.

Mao nodded.

Hei checked into a hotel and got ready for his mission.

Kain takes a bite of a snake, "This is my payment for my contract."

A doll named Lee is standing against a wall with a bored look on his face. "A contractor is coming to kill you. I see him,"he says with no emotion.

"Is it Dark?" Kain said as he looked up from his half eaten snake in his hands .

"No, it's another contractor."

Kain grins.

"Are you going to kill Dark, Kain? Or should I?" asked a woman.

"No Bellatrix, leave that to me" Kain replied.

"Very well". Bellatrix said before returning to the Riddle Mansion.

A Death Eater enters Voldemort's office.

"Bellatrix has returned my lord."

Voldemort dismisses the Death Eater and the Death Eater then leaves out the door.

A knocking on the door is then heard, it is Bellatrix.

POTTER THAN

BLACK

Next Episode The contractor Known As Dark (Part 2)


	2. The Contactor Known As Dark Part 2

October 31 Halloween night. The night Harry's parents were killed. James and Lily put baby Harry to bed. A powerful contactor blows open the front door.

"Lily take Harry and go" Shouts James.

POTTER THAN

BLACK

Lily picks up Harry in her arms. James ran down stairs to the intruder. He uses his power to stop him. Ice blades shots out of James' hand. Missing the intruder. Snakes came out the man's sleeve attacking James. They bite down on his neck, arms and legs. Poison is now in his veins, liquefying the body in the inside. The blue haired grins at his handy work.

Lily runs out the house. Holding Harry still in her arms. The contactor appears stopping Lily in her tracks.

"Give me the baby." Demanded the contactor. "No you can't have my baby." Lily cried out. A giant snake comes out of his mouth. It moves in for the kill. The giant snake gets block by an invisible shield. Its head it's the shield and is zapped with lighting. The giant snake hisses in pain and burns up into dust.

A huge black orb appears behind the blue haired contactor. The ground disappears with a huge hole in its place. He turns around and sees the hole.

"Lily are you and Harry alright?" Says Remus.

Lily turns her head. She sees Remus there waiting for her. She hands Harry to him. Remus holds Harry in his arms.

"Please Remus take good of Harry for me" Lily asks Remus to look after her son.

POTTER THAN

BLACK

Episode 2 The Contactor Known As Dark (Part 2)

Now back the present. Bellatrix enters Voldemort's office.

"Dark is still alive Bellatrix." "Why is that?" Asks Voldemort. Bellatrix sighs a heavy sigh.

"Dark killed the rest of my team." "My lord." She bow her head.

"No excuses!" Yells Vodemort in rage.

"I know one of the assassins will get the mission done." He grins at Bellatrix with an evil grin.

A man with brown hair, pale white skin and 5 o'clock shadow. Wearing a black Kung Fu uniform. The man also has sharp pointed fangs like a vampire. His eyes are blood red. The man stands in the shadows of the office. No expression on his pale face.

Later in Hei's hotel room. Hei thought he saw a specter from a doll on the TV screen.

'I'm being watched by a doll. Not a good thing.' Hei said to himself.

He leaves the hotel into the night through the window of his room.

Barty Crouch Jr. runs from the cops chasing him. Barty Jr. stops at the tower bridge. Wind blows through his leather jacket. He's easily mistaken for the 10th doctor from Doctor Who. He smiles like a mad man.

"You think you can bring me in?" Barty Jr.'s eyes glows red. The cops flew up in the sky. And fell into the water to their doom.

He takes out a red vial sample from the packet inside the leather jacket. There's a number on the vial which says: [93456.] Barty Jr. puts the vial back into the packet.

POTTER THAN

BLACK

Next Episode BK201's Mission (Part 1)


End file.
